


Perfect Imperfections

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wanda and Vision have not made love since before the twins were born, and Wanda has some insecurities regarding how her body has changed.Vision reminds her how beautiful he thinks she is.Deleted scene from 'The Domestic Life Of The Vision And His Witch'





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Enjoy! This one-shot takes place after chapter 3 of 'The Domestic Life Of The Vision And His Witch'.

"Happy Anniversary, Wanda" Vision drew her close to kiss her again as they hovered above the City.

Wanda sighed happily, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she kissed him back. As new parents to twins, living with your surrogate Dad, his wife, and their three kids, private, intimate moments like this one could be hard to come by. And a sex life? Forget about it.

Wanda and Vision hadn't found time for that since before Tommy and Billy were born, and they were three months old now. Not that they were in any great rush. Vision, the big vibranium teddy bear that he was, and still so new in very many ways, had done quite a bit of research into these matters, that it took some women time to feel comfortable again, and had made it very clear to Wanda that there was no pressure, that he would wait, as long as she needed.

Wanda adored him for that. But.. They had been waiting for a while. And right now, deepening their kiss, having him pressed so wonderfully close, it was rather difficult not to think about it, and from the soft moan that had just escaped Vision's mouth, he might have been thinking about it, too, maybe.

So, Wanda was just a little bit annoyed when her phone buzzed, breaking the moment. She sighed, pulling away just enough to pull her phone out and check the message.

"Who is it?" Vision asked.

"It's from Laura" Wanda's cheeks reddened a little. "She and Clint are going to keep the boys with them tonight to give us a break.. and in case we wanted a bit of singur timp for our anniversary."

"Alone time? We have been alone for a few.. Oh.." Vision's own cheeks seemed to turn a darker shade of red, his mechanical irises whirring as he caught on, pupils suddenly wide and dark. "Oh! Um.."

Wanda chuckled. Vision was still so innocent in so many ways. She'd found that innocence endearing when they had first become friends, and it was still one of the things that she loved most about him now.. But that didn't mean she didn't get a little fun out of teasing him occasionally.

"So.." she grinned cheekily, "What do you think?"

"Uh.. Um.. Well.." Vision stammered. "It is up to you, really, Wanda. You know I am happy to wait as long as you.. Mph.. Mmmm.."

Wanda kissed Vision again, deeply, passionately, pulling herself flush against him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hold her there. Wanda held the kiss for quite a long time, only breaking it when she needed to breathe.

"What do you think now, Vizh?"

"I think.." Vision almost squeaked, "It is time to go home."  
\--

The drive from the City back to the Barton house, already rather long, felt longer than normal, a pleasant tension hanging in the air. When they reached the House, they hurried inside, listening for a moment to make sure nobody was awake, then rushed to the room.

Then, Wanda and Vision were kissing again, tongues tangling, hands beginning to roam. Wanda pushed Vision's coat from his shoulders, fingers beginning to work at the buttons of his shirt, but when Vision's hand found the zipper at the back of her dress, she froze, suddenly nervous.

"Wanda" Vision immediately pulled his hand away, and she gazed up into his concerned eyes. "Do you want to stop? It is okay if you do, there is no need to.."

"No.." Wanda shook her head. "No, I want this.. I missed this, with you.. I.. I just..

"What? You can tell me.." Vision cupped her cheek.

"I just.." she leaned into his touch. "I don't look quite the same.. I still have a bit of baby weight to lose, and there are stretch marks.."

"Those things do not matter.. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. Atat de frumos."

"I know.."

"I am insecure about my appearance sometimes too.. I wonder if you might deserve someone more 'normal'.."

"No.." Wanda frowned. "Never. I.."

"I know. You love me, all of me, as I am" said Vision. "And I love all of you, even the things you think are flaws."

"I know you do.." Wanda couldn't help smiling, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Good.. We don't need to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. No rushing.."

"No rushing.." Wanda agreed, leaning up to kiss him again.

The kiss was softer this time, gentler, slower. There really was no need to rush. Vision whispered sweet words to her as they kissed, reassuring her, reminding her how much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was. To let him know if she wanted to stop, that it was okay if she decided she wasn't ready.

Feeling the depth of his love for her made Wanda's own heart swell with warmth and love. She loved Vision, trusted him completely, to take care of her, trusted him with the truth of herself. Wanda reached behind her back and tugged the zipper down, letting her dress fall away. Vision helped her step out of it, while phasing out of his own clothes to even the odds.

"I am so lucky to be with you.."

Wanda blushed, but chuckled.

"You think so?" She unhooked her bra, tossing it aside.

"Oh, I know so" Vision knelt before her, covering her body with gentle kisses on his way down. A few soft gasps and sighs escaped Wanda's lips, and Vision couldn't help feeling rather pleased with himself. He paused at her panties and looked up at her with gentle eyes, silently asking permission. Wanda nodded her consent.

"Am incredere in tine."

Vision smiled softly, gently tugging away the last scrap of material concealing her from him. He kissed the soft skin of her belly, kissed every blemish, every freckle, every stretch mark, every scar. Everything that made Wanda Maximoff feel less than perfect, only made her all the more perfect to him.

"Frumoasa" Vision murmured, sighing happily when he felt Wanda's fingers gently stroking the back of his head. "You are so beautiful.."

"So are you.."

"I'm not really.."

"No, Vizh. You are" Wanda pulled him back to his feet. "You are so beautiful to me.."

"Wanda.." Before Vision could argue, Wanda kissed him again, and he kissed her back, because, well, she was Wanda, and it was just about impossible for him not to kiss her.

At some point, neither of them could quite remember when, they fell onto the bed together. Hands wandering, remembering where each of them most liked to be touched. Becoming wonderfully lost in each other, as they always did. Need slowly building. Wanda's breath caught, feeling Vision's length pressed against her thigh, and she gazed up at him with wide eyes, pupils dilated.

Vision knew what she wanted, but he paused, hesitant. Wanda frowned.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"No. No, of course not. I just.."

"What?" Wanda's brow furrowed.

Vision carefully rolled them, so she was on top of him instead.

"I.. I want to look at you" He told her. "And I want you to see me looking at you, so you know exactly how beautiful I think you are.

"Oh.." Wanda blushed, but smiled softly, sitting up, moving to hover over him. "Is this better?"

"Much better."

"I love you.." Wanda whispered, slowly sinking onto his length.

"I love you too.." Vision's breath caught, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

They took a moment to adjust, reveling in the feel of being joined this way again, in being one. Then, slowly, Wanda began to move, rocking her hips against Vision's.

Soft gasps escaped Vision's throat, grasping her hips for leverage as he moved with her. He watched Wanda, drinking her in, awed by her, the simple beauty of her, honored that he was the one she chose to love.

Wanda gazed at him, equally in awe. To her, Vision was as perfect as he thought she was, and when she looked in his eyes, he saw that he truly meant every word that he said. Vision thought Wanda was beautiful, despite her flaws.. maybe even because of them.

"Vizh.. My Vision.."

"Yours, Wanda" Vision replied. "I'm all yours.."

Wanda moved slightly faster, biting her lip to muffle the sounds of pleasure escaping from her lips.

Vision struggled to hold back his own moans. His eyes never left Wanda. He saw her eyes glaze over, sweat beading on her skin, her movements becoming jerky. She was rising higher, reaching her peak, and Vision was hovering right there with her.

"Vision.." Her breath caught. "Vision.. I.. I'm.."

"I-It's okay.. It's o-okay. Let go, Wanda. I'm here. I'm right here with you."

At Vision's words, she fell apart above him, coming with a soft, strangled cry of his name. Vision came with her, waves of pleasure washing over him, her name name on his lips.

Wanda collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Vision.."

"I-I've got you.." His arms instinctively wrapped around her, protective. "Are you okay?"

"Minunat" Wanda replied, fingers idly drawing patterns on his chest. "You?"

"Wonderful" Vision smiled, but as the fog of pleasure faded, so did his smile. He remembered their last anniversary, and became slightly concerned. "Wanda.. you don't think we've made another accidental baby, do you?"

"No" Wanda chuckled. "I don't think so.. And I don't think the twins were actually as accidental as we thought."

"Neither do I.. But I thought I'd ask, just in case. I love the boys, but.."

"They are enough, for now" Wanda agreed. "I'm not ready to be pregnant again" She propped herself up on one elbow to look at Vision properly, a cheeky smile on her face. "There might be a certain dress I'll need to fit into soon."

Vision grinned.

"Yes.. there really might."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Atat de frumos: so beautiful
> 
> Am incredere in tine: I trust you
> 
> Frumoasa: beautiful
> 
> Minunat: wonderful


End file.
